


An Unofficial DICTIONARY for Good Omens (EN - CZ – FR)

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Czech, Dictionary, English, French, Other, excel version, good omens book, good omens fandom, good omens tv show, more than 1800 terms, you can use it for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Created by Patolozka and based on the official translations of Jan Kantůrek (CZ) and Patrick Marcel (FR). Included mainly the book, also the TV show, the TV companion book, the TV show script, deleted scenes, radio dramatization, Twitter and Tumblr posts of the cast & crew, and some things GO fandom made. Consists of more than 1800 terms.For download go to my tumblr (the direct link is at the end of this post).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	An Unofficial DICTIONARY for Good Omens (EN - CZ – FR)

**An Unofficial DICTIONARY for Good Omens**

**EN - CZ – FR**

Created by Patolozka and based on the official translations of Jan Kantůrek (CZ) and Patrick Marcel (FR). I also used the unofficial Czech and French subtitles and my own translations.

Included mainly the book, also the TV show, the TV companion book, the TV show script, deleted scenes, radio dramatization, Twitter and Tumblr posts of the cast & crew, and some things GO fandom made.

I’ve been working on this since July 2019, and now the beta version is finished. You can use it any way you want – for translations, for writing, for reading or just for fun. There are many things that you may forget or don’t know. You can delete Czech and French and have it only as a database of terms. You can insert it into your dictionary application and use it on your phone. You can add new things or delete words you don’t want. You can regroup it.

The dictionary consists of more than 1800 terms of characters, places, terms from Heaven and Hell, Witchfinder Army, witches etc., also citations from the book, TV show and the script, and more. There is a list of cast and crew for the TV show and radio drama (sadly not everyone). There are locations and music from Good Omens. 

As you can see, there are many things in just one file ;-)

The dictionary itself was checked only by me (except for the first sheet that was beta-read by Nieded) as there is no chance in hell one person could check all my four month work. So let’s do a 1.0.0 version from it together and just PM me in case of error or misspelling, I will correct it continually and post it again after some time.

So enjoy. This is my early Christmas gift for the Good Omens fandom. Use it wisely and if you can give me feedback on how it is working, it would be amazing.

Have fun. And read THE BOOK, it’s all I ask. 

Patolozka

**Author's Note:**

> For download go here:  
> https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/189315205874/an-unofficial-dictionary-for-good-omens-en-cz


End file.
